These Words Are Meant For You
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: This is my first attempt on songfic based on The Pretty Reckless' 'You'. I love this song so much and the pairings involved in this oneshot are DouWata & DeiTobi. I had to write this oneshot to let out what I feel about them. This is not a happy romantic story. Sadness & guilt are the main elements in this oneshot.


Author's note: I was inspired by a song from The Pretty Reckless called 'You'. I couldn't stop hearing this acoustic song and I love Taylor Momsen's voice. I love the way she sang this song. It is full of emotion and I could empathise with the character in this song. It's one of my favourite acoustic songs. For some odd reason, I keep visualising DouWata & DeiTobi while listening to this song. However, there is a twist to these 2 pairings. And just to note that this is my first songfic.

Fandom: XXX Holic, Naruto & Naruto Shippuden.

Settings: Completely AU. Watanuki, Doumeki, Tobi, & Deidara are high school students in the same school but they are** NOT** related to each other as friends.

Disclaimer: I** don't** own anything from XXX Holic, Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. These anime/manga **rightfully belong** to CLAMP & Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hajime

_You don't want me, no_

_You don't need me,_

_Like I want you, oh_

_Like I need you,_

_And I want you in my life,_

_And I need you in my life,_

Watanuki scolded himself as he pounded his fist on his school desk. He had never felt so idiotic in his life! He could not believe that Doumeki had always been the one for him in almost everything that he needed assisstance. However, he seemed to have failed to acknowledge Doumeki as a friend.

He could feel his insides tearing up seeing Doumeki being taken away by Yoko, his classmate. Yoko had always been fond of Doumeki despite the fact that Watanuki found Doumeki to be irritating and clingy.

However, Yoko was an oddball too. Yoko's oddness had been proven several times. She enjoyed eating people's food without permission, seemed to pop out anywhere at anytime, indulged in dark themed literature and loved to live the alternative lifestyle when she was not around the school boundaries.

Watanuki had just started to develop his feelings for Doumeki a fortnight before Yoko became close to Doumeki ever since the three of them became bestfriends.

The boy had a difficult time expressing his feelings to Doumeki for he fear that the other boy might not be used to gaiety.

He was, no doubt annoyed with Doumeki's irritating habits which tested Watanuki's patience level.

However as time passed, he got used to it and he began to feel appriciative of Doumeki's presence of aiding him in his studies and also in other situations. Yoko would often laugh and tease Watanuki whenever he was being tortured mentally by Doumeki.

"I'm such an idiot. I should've just tell him on that day itself," Watanuki cursed.

He slumped on his chair and buried his face in his crossed elbows on the desk.

A single tear drop began to trickle down his pale cheek.

_You can't see me, no_

_Like I see you,_

_I can't have you, no_

_Like you have me,_

_And I want you in my life,_

_And I need you in my life,_

Walking down the stairs with a heavy textbook supported by both of his hands was a glum boy, Tobi. He had never felt so devastated in his life.

He had loved his senior, Deidara ever since he met that boy in the Tennis club. They often hung out and were close to each other eventhough his Deidara-senpai was an Arts stream student.

Tobi could vividly remember the day when he had Deidara as his mentor for the after school activity. He enjoyed the way Deidara taught him the proper techniques of playing tennis eventhough he was a slow learner. Deidara often teased Tobi for being slow and such but that did not affect Tobi at all. In fact, it was a motivation for Tobi to work harder in his tennis skills.

Apart from that, Deidara even suggested Tobi to join the Arts & Literature Club. Deidara had a regretful look on his face when Tobi joined because his junior was also a klutz in arts but he was rather patient enough to put up with an oddball like Tobi.

However, things changed when Sasori transferred to their high school. By coincidence, Sasori was also an Arts stream student but he was not placed in Deidara's class. Without any doubt, Sasori also joined the Arts & Literature Club. Tobi was happy that Deidara had a new friend but things got ugly when Deidara got closer to Sasori over time.

The only time when Tobi felt calm and at ease was when they had their Tennis Club session. Deidara was sarcastic and mean to Tobi as usual but it did not matter Tobi at all because he could at least be with his beloved _senpai_.

"_Senpai_," Tobi muttered softly as he walked down the staircase, thinking of the time when he had accidentally seen Sasori giving Deidara a kiss as he passed by his _senpai_'s classroom a few days back.

It was evident that the both of them were a couple.

He could feel his eyes watering but he held them back.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh,_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh,_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh,_

Watanuki immersed himself in the hot water bath and tears trickled down his cheeks, falling off and immersing in the hot water surrounding his body.

Meanwhile, Tobi, who was curled up on his futon, bit his bottom lip. He could not take it anymore and salty water droplets formed at his tear glands and they trickle down his cheeks. The tear drops fell on top of the futon, soaking a small portion of the cloth.

_You can't feel me, no_

_Like I feel you,_

_I can't steal you, no_

_Like you stole me,_

Watanuki recalled the best memory he ever had with Doumeki. It was the time when the both of them had ice shavings together during the school festival.

Despite the fact that it was a short moment when Yoko wasn't around, he actually felt contented being next to that boy.

He wanted the moment to last forever.

Tobi scanned through his mind, recalling the best moment of him with his Deidara-senpai. It was the time when he created the best modelling clay he had ever done during the Arts & Literature Club. Deidara had a pleased face as he praised Tobi for creating proper art for once despite the fact that Sasori was also there with them. It was as if Deidara had forgotten the other boy's existence and he had fully paid attention to Tobi's success.

The boy wished to see Deidara smile like that everyday.

_And I want you in my life,_

_And I need you in my life,_

"I love you, Doumeki," Watanuki stuttered as he buried cried while the hot shower poured all over his body.

"_Senpai_, I love you," Tobi muttered as he shut his eyes, pulled the covers over his body and cried silently.

_La la la la la,_

_La la la la,_

_La la la la la la,_

_La la la la._

"If only I told him earlier," Watanuki mumbled as he walked slowly toward the library.

"If only I was brave enough to tell senpai," Tobi said softly to himself as he got out from the library.

The two boys walked pass each other in a casual manner but with heavy hearts. They thought that they were the only ones who were heartbroken because of a boy that they love so much. However, if only they knew that they weren't alone to share the guilt and grief that they are currently going through.

Owari

* * *

Author's endnote: I'm not really that good in writing romantic stories with the sad elements and this is my first take on this genre. Flames will be used by my kitchen buddies to cook Chinese styled stir fried vegetables. Reviews are highly welcomed!


End file.
